


Among Us

by everybodylovescavill



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark, Hermaphrodites, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你什麼時候才會懷上我們的孩子呢？」七海之王問道。<br/>克拉克和以往一樣羞赧地笑著搖頭表示自己也不清楚，打算過段時間再向他們介紹已經在他肚子裡安家的小傢伙——雖然他也還不確認是姓庫瑞還是韋恩。<br/>【3P3P3P重要的話說三次</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Us

真是不可思議，長相那樣粗獷、舉止那樣豪放的人，吻卻是這樣溫柔。

紅太陽燈下，克拉克被亞瑟輕柔地親吻，在對方下身不斷挺進的動作中呻吟起來。

他的身後，布魯斯抽出擴張他後穴的手指，將陰莖釘入那個泛著水光的入口。

除了少數幾人之外，沒有人知道，氪星的末裔，承載著中樞寶典的珍貴身體，同時具有男性與女性的兩套性器官。不管是柔嫩的花穴還是緊緻的後穴都令七海之王與蝙蝠俠迷戀不已。

在克拉克有些羞澀地對他們承認，氪星人同地球人之間沒有生殖隔離，只是受孕機率相對較小之後，緊張的保衛地球的任務之餘，輪番疼愛那個豐潤多汁的小穴便成了他們的愛好，有時候甚至演變成一項競技——比誰能更快讓這位可愛的小王子達到高潮，或是誰能把他肏得更濕。

毫無疑問他們都愛克拉克，克拉克也同樣愛著他們，正是因為如此他們才執著於讓克拉克懷上自己的子嗣（的過程）。

緊窄的後穴不能分泌體液自行潤滑，所以需要更多時間與耐心來擴張，雖然氪星人（大多數時候）不會因他們動作過於粗暴而受傷（這正是他們用紅太陽燈的原因），但是布魯斯依然想讓他得到更舒適的感覺。

韋恩的陰莖也緩緩撐開他的內壁，圓鈍的頂端摩擦著高溫敏感的黏膜，頂進去一點，又退出一些，再頂進去更多，與其說是體貼不如說只是壞心眼地想捉弄超級男孩而已。克拉克用腦袋蹭著布魯斯的肩膀懇求他不要使壞，布魯斯咬上他頸側的同時將自己深埋到底。

男孩叫出了聲，亞瑟輕撫他的喉嚨，粗糙的指尖劃過他不太明顯的喉結，鎖骨中間的小凹陷，胸骨角凸起的線條像平緩的海岸線，七海之王想起了自己乘著王潮到達人類村莊的那個夜晚。

然而克拉克不是夜晚，此刻的卡爾·艾爾是朝夕的交界，拂曉或是黃昏，汗津津的象牙白身體上浮起的紅暈像瀲灧霞光，包裹一切也包裹黑暗。

他們都完全進入了克拉克，在兩個不同又相似的通道中，被一片溫暖濕潤所包圍。布魯斯撫摸他的小腹，柔韌的肌肉群因體內的脹滿而繃緊，指尖能分辨出腹肌之間的淺淺溝壑。男孩竭力放緩呼吸來適應這兩根尺寸驚人的性器，兩個小口都無意識地吮吸吞嚥著，生機勃勃，好像充滿無限令人遐想的可能。

男孩點點頭，默許他們接下來的動作。亞瑟便馬上托起他的身體，重重地頂上去，讓男孩落在兩根陰莖上。布魯斯因這突然的吞吐倒吸了一口氣，不甘示弱地按住克拉克的腰，抽出又用力送進去。

被夾在兩人中間的克拉克無助地啜泣，擁有兩個性別的性器官就意味著會感受到兩個性別的快感，他的花蒂僨起，屬於女性的入口溢出黏滑的陰液，男性的性器滴著水，可一隻手被布魯斯握住把玩，另一隻手被亞瑟托到嘴邊親吻，根本沒有辦法撫慰自己。他試圖挺起腰在亞瑟的小腹上磨蹭，目光銳利的蝙蝠俠很快就發現了氪星男孩的小動作，大掌貼住他的肚子將他的屁股按向自己，也拉開他和亞瑟的距離。

「壞男孩，不記得我們的規則了嗎？」

布魯斯用鬍茬扎著克拉克的耳後，發問的語氣像對頑劣學生失望的老師。克拉克顫抖著縮起肩膀往亞瑟靠去，亞瑟重新環抱住他的男孩，鼻尖蹭在克拉克的胸肌上，張嘴含住誘惑自己已久的淺色乳尖。不管被怎樣撕咬玩弄，變得紅腫不堪，紅太陽燈關上之後，那對小巧可愛的乳頭都會變回柔和粉嫩的顏色，好像從來不曾被凌虐過一樣。

噢是的，他們之間訂下了一些小規矩，像是安全詞和一些細節之類的，「不許手淫」就是其中一條，雖然他們也不一定會遵守。

克拉克有些不甘，收縮起內壁要展開報復，換來的是更急更深的操幹。亞瑟捧著他的屁股，布魯斯扶著他的腰，兩根尺寸不相上下的大陰莖輪流狠狠頂進此刻屬於各自的那個穴裡。兩人身上的氣息像海洋與天空，將他包圍，令他失控。

亞瑟湊過來吻他，他搖著頭想拒絕——在這種時候被鬍鬚掃到脖子的感覺可能會讓他直接射出來甚至失禁。被躲開的亞瑟便轉而去嚙咬光滑的脖子，舔掉那上面的汗珠。布魯斯按著他的臉頰微微用力讓他轉向自己，吻住他半張的嘴唇，舌尖輕掃上顎，他癢得掙扎起來，亞瑟追逐著他隨呼吸上下跳動的喉結。他開始缺氧，用手肘推拒身後的男人，布魯斯寬容地給了他一個呼吸的時間讓他緩過來，又將他拽入一個深吻。

他幾近被奪去呼吸，布魯斯簡直是在不留餘力地吻他，同時還能準確地操進他的屁股，節奏分毫不亂——一邊在他肩膀留下牙印一邊揉捏他胸肌的亞瑟也一樣，完美地一心兩用。克拉克委屈地嗚咽起來，手胡亂地抓著，環在亞瑟腰兩側的大腿已經微微痙攣。他的陰莖沒有完全硬起來，卻依然淌著透明的黏液，順著小腹緩緩流到濕濘的陰道口，被亞瑟的大傢伙帶進汁水豐沛的花穴裡。

布魯斯的手摸了摸他的下體，指尖沾滿他的前液——從哪裡出來的已經分不清了——抹在他的嘴唇上。他乖乖地伸出舌頭舔掉，還裹住布魯斯的手指吮吸，蔚藍的眼睛盛滿情動的淚水，布魯斯稍稍用力頂進他的後穴，那泓湖泊動蕩幾下，眼淚溢出了眼角。

那隻手繞過頂端漲紅的陰莖，又回到了男孩兒接納亞瑟的入口處，指尖揉按起了那顆硬挺充血的小豆子。

哥譚寶貝的手法堪稱熟練，指肚微微用力打著圈，可憐的男孩抽著氣哭了出來，身體將他們咬得更緊，兩個不同的甬道中綿綿密密的軟肉纏住他們的陰莖，緊得像是要留下他們的形狀。

三重快感太過強烈，克拉克也不知道到底是哪處先到達高潮。每當這時候他都感到自己的脆弱，渴望被呵護，又渴望被撕裂，渴望破碎，然而事實上是他們將他拼湊完整的。神子為他們失控、示弱，他們也甘願因此沈淪。

他們將氪星之子的身體灌滿了，一次又一次，直到三個人都筋疲力盡。克拉克早就什麼都射不出來的時候亞瑟還惡意地玩弄他疲軟的陰莖，讓氪星男孩丟臉地失禁，又因這羞恥感而埋在他肩膀不肯抬頭。

性事徹底結束，克拉克縮在布魯斯懷裡，眼睛鼻子耳朵尖都通紅，身上零星點綴著指痕和吻痕，疲憊的感覺是這樣真實，帶給他安全感。亞瑟笑著親他濕漉漉的睫毛，安撫地摩挲他的手指和酸軟的肌肉。

布魯斯找到遙控器，想關掉紅太陽燈，克拉克卻按住了他的手。

「先別關，就這樣……再待一會兒。」

布魯斯點頭，將遙控器又丟到一邊，扯開毯子裹住他。亞瑟舒展身體躺在他旁邊，翻身側臥，隔著毯子摸了摸他肌肉線條仍顯柔和的小腹。

「你什麼時候才會懷上我們的孩子呢？」七海之王問道。

克拉克和以往一樣羞赧地笑著搖頭表示自己也不清楚，打算過段時間再向他們介紹已經在他肚子裡安家的小傢伙——雖然他也還不確認是姓庫瑞還是韋恩。

—END—


End file.
